


Put a Ring on it

by Musogato



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, Post Book 3: The Empire of Gold, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers for Book 3: The Empire of Gold, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/pseuds/Musogato
Summary: Years ago in this spot, Nahri put a ring on Ali's finger. This time she'll do it right.
Relationships: Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Put a Ring on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinkleterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/gifts).



> A quick fic inspired by something you said. 💕

They stood upon the palace roof's pavilion, the one that held so many memories, in the early dawn light. The city stretched out before them, tucked in a blanket of fog. Glass minarets and stone stupas towered above like islands in the ocean, sparkling in the rosy-gold light. 

Ali breathed in deeply, leaning forward against the parapet. The view was truly incredible. By his side, Nahri rested her arms on the wide edge, seemingly nervous. Ali glanced down at her. 

"Are you ready for today?" 

Nahri nodded. It had been three years since they had rescued Daevabad; three years of healing and rebuilding, and creating new beginnings. Something new was starting today, too. 

It was strange though, standing in this spot where such horrible things had happened to them; together, and individually. But that wasn't all that was here. The first time she had visited was in the company of the Qahtani siblings, stargazing and chatting under a swollen moon. A glimpse of a family life she never had. An offer that she could join them. 

The last time they stood here together… their city was under attack, and she had placed a ring on his finger that nearly doomed him in an effort to save him. Hadn't even asked his permission; and went forward when he tried to object. She wanted to repair that. Doing it here, of all places, perhaps that would begin to heal this place, too. 

Ali was still gazing down at her, a curious but patient expression on his face. She took a breath and removed a palm-sized box from her pocket. 

"The last time we were here together, I did something that caused you a lot of harm." Her eyes traced the intricately carved edges of the box. "I wanted to set it right," she said, looking up to meet his gaze.

Ali looked faintly shocked, and shook his head. "Nahri, I don't blame you for what happened."

"I want to set it right," she repeated firmly. 

She inhaled, and opened the box. Inside were two silver rings, nestled into a black velvet holding. Ali smiled. 

"Ah," he murmured, trying to hold back a chuckle. Nahri tapped his shin with her foot. 

" _These are special_ ," she enunciated, glaring at him with a playful smirk. "Yaqub said in his letters that they are becoming rather popular in Cairo. With couples."

"A human tradition?" 

Nahri grinned at the way his face brightened. "Yes. They're called wedding rings. Wearing them shows that one belongs to the other." 

She pulled out the larger ring and held it up to Ali. He took it carefully, examining it. It was a thick plain band that glowed in the light. 

He turned it, then paused. "There's Arabic on the inside." He tilted it more, the light dancing on the edges of the inscription. Tears glistened in his eyes as he met Nahri's gaze. 

"You remembered that?" he asked softly. She nodded, holding back tears of her own. 

"How could I not? I'm reminded every day I'm with you." 

Ali chuckled, wiping away a tear. He handed the ring back to her. "You're amazing."

She took back the ring, pausing as Ali held out his hand palm down. She reached for it, her thumb brushing over his knuckles. 

"So you're sticking with me?" she whispered, glancing up at him. 

"Until the end," he smiled back. 

She returned the expression, and gently kissed his hand. Then, holding his fingers out, she slipped the band onto his fourth finger. They both watched it, almost expecting something to happen. 

"It's not magical," Nahri reminded after a moment. Ali looked at her. 

"Yes it is."

Nahri blushed, blinking back tears. Ali took out the other ring from the box. Like his, it had an inscription on the inside, but was otherwise plain. Before he could ask about it, Nahri held out her hand. He took it gently, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles. She smiled, watching as he splayed her fingers and slid the ring onto her fourth one. 

"We match," he said, realizing, admiring how the light glinted off their rings as he held her hand. His gaze rose to meet hers. "I love you."

She brushed his cheek with her other hand. "And I love you."

She turned to face the city, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. The fog had begun to lift, sunlight dancing across the city's buildings as the adhan and drums began to sound. It was going to be a beautiful morning. 

"Do you think we can wear them during the ceremonies?" Ali asked when it had fallen silent again. Nahri smiled. 

"Of course. Just don't tell Amma that you saw me." 

"Knowing her, she already knows." 

Nahri rolled her eyes, then smirked. "If I'm going to get an earful anyway," she grumbled before snuggling in closer to Ali. She sighed contently; smiling as his heart began to beat faster. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, at peace as they stared out at the city. 

"It's going to be a long day," Nahri said knowingly. "Make sure you eat. And be prepared for lots of dancing later."

"Yes, dear."

Down below, they could hear the echoes of women calling for Nahri. 

"Told you," Ali murmured, planting a kiss into her hair. "Must be time for you to get ready."

Nahri harrumphed, running her hand over Ali's arm once more before releasing herself from his embrace. 

She looked up at him, her dark eyes twinkling. "I'll see you in the temple."

Ali nodded, his smile bright across his face. 

Nahri descended the stairs, and Ali took one last look out at the city. With the sun rising, the buildings and spires were lit with gold, and in various places festival smoke had begun to rise. 

It was going to be a glorious day. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what's the inscription say? It's something that Ali said to Nahri, but otherwise I leave it you, dear readers, to decide. 💝


End file.
